La casa número 13
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: AU. Yaoi. Deidara se muda a una ciudad muy lejos de donde vivió. Tiene la esperanza de comenzar una nueva vida... pero no con él " Tobi x Deidara... ¿Reviews?


Aquí estoy!! Hola mundo!! Me coloco el chaleco antibalas y anuncio… Es un AU!! Pero he tratado de escribirlo lo mejor posible ^^*

_Sipnosis:_ Todo el mundo está harto del trato con el que Gaara les trata. No esperan que cambie pero al menos le asignarán una misión para reírse un poco…

_Clasificación:_ K+

_Lenguaje: (_Catalán, no te fastidia ¬¬*) Español.

_Genero:_ Humor/Romance

_Pareja: _Tobi x Deidara.

_Advertencias:_ YAOI. De momento y según reviews ya se dirá si hay o no lemon. Como esto no es un one-shot, no esperéis tampoco que actualice muy pronto… bueno eso si os gusta ^^U.

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto, Si… es mio es mio!! Lo compré ayer por la noc… mm…detecto miradas furibundas contra la pantalla… XD

__ O __

CHAPTER 1: "Caja Frágil"

"Una mañana perfecta para mudarse..." Comentó con ironía un joven rubio notando como una gotita de agua caía en su nariz. Furibundo, miró hacía arriba, viendo como desde el cielo que había estado nublado hasta entonces comenzaron a descender pequeñas y dispersas gotas. Portaba una pesada caja con el estampado de frágil en una de sus caras y llevaba una enorme maleta a su espalda. Gruñó cuando una segunda gota le salpicó. Y una tercera, y una cuarta. Comenzó así a diluviarle. Ahogó un gemido y buscó con la mirada algún lugar en aquella calle donde resguardarse hasta que se calmara. Hileras interminables de casas espeluznantemente iguales y ningún toldo de tienda, ningún cubierto. Maldijo y miró desafiante hacía las negras nubes.

En respuesta comenzó a tronar.

Salió corriendo como podía con el pelo y sus ropas mojadas, adheridas a su piel y con el preocupante sonido de cristales chocar que provenía de la caja. Cruzó la carretera y llegó por fin a la siguiente fila de casa idénticas. Sonrió por primera vez en toda la mañana cuando vislumbró lo que era su nueva casa. La número trece. Con rapidez se acercó al umbral y con cuidado soltó la caja en el suelo. Todo sonaba a roto…Buscó fervientemente la maldita llave, tirando la mayoría del contenido de la bolsa al suelo. Por ironías de la vida, la fugaz pero intensa tormenta de verano se disipó en cuanto alcanzó el llavero. Su entrecejo se remarcó.

Ese retorcido sentido del humor de "Kami-sama"…

Se dispuso a comprobar si algo de lo que había en la caja quedaba intacto. "No mucho" Pensó con amargura. Se distrajo en recoger todo lo que había caído de su mochila, y no notó la presencia de un chico que pasaba justo a su lado, que colocó su cabeza a ambos centímetros de la suya propia.

-¡¡Hola!! –Gritó con un tono infantil.

El rubio se sobresaltó y salvó de milagro la mochila que había votado de sus manos. El extraño se acercó y tropezando golpeó la caja, que giró. Sonó a roto de nuevo.

-Ups, debería tener más cuidado con sus cosas –dijo riendo.

Él otro se había quedado momentáneamente en blanco. Boquiabierto miró al chico que tenía al lado.

Alto, moreno, de ojos negros bueno, de "ojo" pues un parche y una enorme cantidad de su largo cabello le cubrían la mitad de su cara. Extrañamente guapo, pero mentalmente hablando, tan sólo parecía un simple idiota.

-¿Quién demonios eres? –Preguntó con una entonación nada amistosa.

-Me puedes llamar Tobi –Dijo con felicidad, como si el hecho de dar su nombre le hiciera sentirse orgulloso- ¡Soy tu vecino! Vivo en la casa 12, ¡encantado!

"…Tobi es nombre de perro" Fue lo primero que pensó.

-¿Vecino, hm? –Preguntó aún con incredibilidad- Yo soy… Deidara, y… lárgate hm…-Como si a propósito no hubiera escuchado aquello último, tomó y agitó efusivamente una de las empapadas manos de Deidara.

-¡Pues encantado Deidara…! Mm… –se interrumpió un segundo y se tomó la barbilla con dos dedos-¡Deidara-sempai!... ¡Si! ¡Encantado Deidara-sempai!

Desde luego, hablaba demasiado. Pasó directamente a ignorarlo, se soltó la mano, acabó de recoger las cosas que quedaban y se levantó. Ya había perdido suficiente tiempo. Abrió la puerta de su casa y recogió primero la mochila. Total la caja ya sería para tirar. Antes de que pasara el umbral, Tobi exclamó:

-¡¡Pero si Deidara-sempai está empapado!! ¿Te ha cogido la tormenta? ¿O tenías calor? ¿Quieres que te deje una toalla? ¿Prefie…?

-¡¡¡Cállate ya!!! –Gritó cansado de su ruidoso y hablador vecino. Aquel no era su día. Tobi bajó una triste mirada al suelo, y casi se arrepintió de su grosería- Hm eh… no bueno… siento la expresión… vecino -murmuró mascando las palabras- Pero es que estoy acabando de trasladar mis cosas… ya nos vere… -antes de que pudiera echarle de "buenas maneras" y cerrar la puerta, Tobi le interrumpió.

-¡¡Oh, ya está, te ayudaré con la mudanza!! –Exclamó recogiendo la caja y entrando con ella a la velocidad del rayo- ¡¡alaaa!! Que bien amueblado tiene el salón… y el dormitorio, que bonitos los armarios y que bien se corren los cajones –era lo que se escuchaba desde dentro de la casa.

-¿Eh?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo…? –Preguntó incrédulo ¿Cómo demonios había entrado tan ráp…?

-¡¡Deidara-sempai también tiene un buen gusto en calzoncillos!!

-¡¡Eh tu!! ¡¡¡A ver que haces, fuera!!! –Gritó rojo de vergüenza entrando rápidamente en su casa.

Y el joven moreno entró en su casa y en su vida

__ O __

¿Cortito eeeh? La verdad es que si, pero teniendo en cuenta que voy a escribir "_unos pocos" _Capitulillos entre one-shot y one-shot… que ya cansaba, me apetecía ser algo sadomasoquista y empezar serie. (Los que lean bleach y mi fic horrible de Grimmjow x Ichigo… no creo que lo continue ^^) Por cierto creo que los personajes no me han salido muy ooc a pesar de ser un AU ¿no? Será por que adoro la pareja y los personajes ^^.

Ale ale, gracias por leer y espero reviews pidiendo que me retire y cosas así.

Bueno y de los buenos también ¬¬

Graciaaas, Haineko.


End file.
